Black Flames of Chaos
by Deadpool merc with the mouth
Summary: i own nothing there will be a small star wars area because naruto will have a light saber in honor of the force awakens also i wouldn't have been able to write this story without being inspired by TheFearWithinUs who let me use some of his ideas real summary inside Phantomstrike1 out please review and read my other stories


Black Flames of Chaos

Got the idea from TheFearWithinUs he's a really good writer you should read some of his stories

77777777777777777777777777777777

Summary:

Naruto is the son of both Chaos and Amaterasu and he is the Shinto god of beasts, Chakra, Destruction, Obliviousness, Annoyance, Peace, Elements, Pranks, Sun, Universe, Order, Darkness, and the Shinto god of Shinto gods.

While he's the Greek/Roman primordial of Hatred, Space, Time, Stars, Elements, Bravery, Respect, Loyalty, Universe, Creation, Chaos, Cosmos, Light, and the Primordial of all primordials.

Also he is heir to the title Creator of the Universe. Also heir to the Shinto throne as ruler of the Shinto Universe.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Prologue

A village is being attacked by a giant demon fox known as the kyubi no Yoko or the 9 tailed fox demon. A woman Kushina Uzumaki had just giving birth to a baby boy named Naruto. Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage of konoha the village hidden in the leaves who is currently fighting the demon when Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd hokage appeared but couldn't get any further thanks to Kushina's barrier. "Minato, Kushina what are you doing you have a child in there what do you possibly hope to achieve," he yelled.

"First you should know my name isn't really Minato Namikaze it's really Chaos the Creator and I'm not from this Realm I'm from the Greek/Roman realm I'm the creator of that realm" Mina- no Chaos announced which shocked all of the current shinobi.

"I too am not who I say I am," started Kushina which shocked even Chaos "I am the goddess Amaterasu goddess of the sun and universe I guess me and mina- no Chaos had more in common than we thought we did huh."

" **So you both are gods so this will be interesting maybe I should let you seal me inside this brat of yours things just may be interesting go ahead and seal me I'll nap for the first 13 years of his life by the way my name is Kurama,"** Kyubi no Kurama stated with a yawn all the present shinobi besides Hiruzen died of blood loss **.**

"Can you please take care of our little Naruto for us. Also could you give him these when he graduates from the academy," both Chaos and Amaterasu at the same time when they both handed Sarutobi a scroll. And with that they both went their separate ways promising to meet again when Naruto graduates they'll send him to camp half-blood at that time Chaos had to go back to his patheon to regenerate or risk fading and Amaterasu couldn't go because she was too weak to jump from her patheon to Chaos' without fading.

77777777777777777777777777777777

12 Years later

Naruto had just learned the shadow clone jutsu and is now in front of the 3rd Hokage because he passed the test and graduated from the academy. "Now Naruto what I'm about to give you was given to me by your parents they each had a separate scroll for you and they each told me to wait until you graduated from the academy," Sarutobi stated then tossed Naruto 2 scrolls.

The first one said from Kaa-chan and the other from Tou-san deciding to read the one from his mother first he opened it and it read

" _Dear Naruto,_

 _I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki but my real name is Amaterasu goddess of the sun and universe sorry I couldn't be a mother to you but gods and goddesses can't take care of their children also we will meet when the chunin exams also at the end of this scroll is a sword that has a black blade also when you apply chakra to it whatever you cut or stab will be set on fire via black flames and the flames won't die down until you will it or the target is destroyed also I made you a konoha headband it was made from fragments of the Yata Mirror Susanoo's shield which you can make a shield with when you think of one, I also I gave you a pouch that can store an infinite amount of things in it._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Amaterasu,_

 _P.S. that pouch goes with some of the things you father gave you love you"_

Naruto then went to the end of the scroll and got the gifts from his mother then he read the scroll from his father it read

" _Dear Naruto,_

 _I'm your father Chaos the Creator or as you know me Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and I'm not from this realm I'm from a different realm but enough about me at the end of this scroll is a sword so cool I call it a light saber, and this other sword made of chaos metal that when you cut anyone even an immortal the wound stays forever even in there death also same with your kunai and shuriken those magically appear in the pouch when you are 50 feet away from them I got you clothes that were blessed by me and your mother so there the strongest material in both worlds there black anbu pants, a golden shirt, a black leather jacket with orange strips on the sleeves and a slowly swirling version of the Uzumaki symbol on the back and left arm also and some cool indestructible sunglasses that are high-tech in both realms they let you see farther and anyone has some sort of profile you will see it that pouch your mother got you was blessed by both of us_

 _P.S. when your done reading this your appearance will change your eyes will no longer be the blue you know and love they will look like mine the sclera will turn black the iris be replaced with a constantly rotating milky way a galaxy I created and the pupil will be a shining bright star, now the things you could do with it are limitless but if you do too much it will temporarily blind you for 30 min._

 _Your hair will dim a bit and gain streaks of red, your whisker marks will look more like healed scars._

 _Your father,_

 _Chaos"_

Naruto than went to the end of the scroll and everything came out and his appearance changed Naruto put on the shades just before Sarutobi saw his eyes then he put the kunai and shuriken in his pouch then clipped what he assumed the light saber to his pants put both swords in the pouch and put the clothes in a bag thanked Sarutobi then left.

77777777777777777777777777777777

1 week later

Naruto is in the academy in his new gear his swords in his pouch with the kunai and shuriken and everyone was wondering the same thing _'who is this guy and why is he in here'_ Naruto being Naruto was completely oblivious to all the stares he was getting.

Ino and Sakara than ran in and were arguing about who gets too sit next to their precious Sasuke when Ino noticed Naruto and ran up to him and said "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka could you tell me your name," this got everyone in the class's attention and they were all waiting to get the answer but made it look like they weren't listening.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Hokages tower same time

"Isn't that Naruto Uzumaki. What happened to him? It's like he's a completely different person," Asuma stated "I like it."

"Now let's hope he grew up to," said Kakashi

77777777777777777777777777777777

Back at the academy

"It's me Naruto I really look that different I don't see it" Naruto said that shocked everyone

"Yes you do I would have never thought that was you I guess you grew up huh,"

To say everyone was shocked Ino was flirting with Naruto would be an understatement. Just then Iruka sensei walked in and yelled for everyone to shut up. "Now before you go off and become ninja I have a few things to say …"

One long and boring speech later. "Alright now for team placements for team 1 …" skipping teams 1-6 "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki –"

"Alright lucky number 7" Naruto cut off.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8 …" Iruka finished.

Team 7 passed their test and are now getting a new mission from the hokage when Naruto started complaining about it.


End file.
